The Apprentice kai
by Apprentice Kai
Summary: The Supreme Kai has an Apprentice. The only trouble is, she doesn't want to be his understudy. Her only concern is how to avenge herself on Dabura for killing her parents. And she sure gets that chance.Involves the whole DBZ gang, Rated T for adult themes


_The Apprentice kai_

_Prologue_

A story like Reiko's should never be told. The world of this flower should have been one of important status, security and among the highest rankings in the universe of the Kai's. Instead, the entire order of status stolen, the security stripped away and her rank pushed up higher for all to see.

A world of carnage, destruction and revenge reigning over her head, Reiko was bought up by the only other remaining Kai. East Kaioshin stepped up to the duties of Supreme Kai, and took the young Reiko as his understudy, student and best friend. Along with the Supreme Kai's bodyguard of sorts, Kibito, they took up a somewhat painful but hopeful decision to look forward and put the past behind them as much as possible.

This proved perhaps most difficult for Reiko, as she was still only very much a child at heart haunted by the scenes of death she had witnessed first hand. At the tender age of 9, it was most disturbing to the Supreme kai how Reiko's hate burned for her parent's murderer.

Dabura. The very consideration of him instilled burning anger into his Apprentice. In the aftermath of the battle that the Kai's had raged against Majin Buu, Reiko swore that she would attain her revenge one day for every single person Dabura had hurt in his massacre.

The blood drops that stained her cheeks turned to teardrops leaving silver tracks down her cheeks as soon as she had found herself to be defeated. Reiko, even at the age of 9 years old, had always thought it a great wrong to herself if she ever lost a battle of any sort. This mass execution of her race being the biggest injustice of all, she slowly sank into a tireless routine of training everyday like the universe was going to be wiped out from under her very feet at any moment by another cruel villain.

Observed carefully by the Supreme Kai, Reiko's power steadily grew in strength over time and so did her determination to avenge her parents. She tried her very best to balance out her list of duties which progressively increased with her age until it became such a burden she had no choice but to put aside time with the Supreme Kai exclusively for training, while most of her schedule was occupied with learning all the different Kai duties.

Kibito tried his best to help Reiko as much as he could as well, bearing in mind most of his time was also taken up by his busy schedule. No one's schedule was as busy as Shin's, however, he always found time someway or another for his friends and paying particular attention to Reiko where it was necessary as he was the one responsible to show her the ropes of being a Kai.

This continued for some time, and though the Supreme Kai's concern for Reiko's progress in her studies grew, he did not challenge her about it, knowing his Apprentice's temper all too well by now. Her fierce determination was constantly hindering her progress, to the point where she actually herself. Being too involved with her training however stopped her from becoming too worried about this, thinking secretly to herself that she'd make a better bodyguard in fact than a Kai.

Reiko preferred this alternate to being an Apprentice much more as there had been something since birth that was most unbecoming of a Kai which featured in Reiko. Reiko was half-human. Her mother was a beautiful, sweet, and determined Kai, who gave her life to save her daughter. Her father died of the human illness Cancer before Reiko was even born. That left many difficult years ahead of Reiko's mother Flavia to raise her half-caste daughter alone.

Reiko's appearance was primarily odd in itself considering she possessed mostly Kai characteristics. Her eyes were her mothers – one green and one blue – and her hair was also her mothers – a mild shade of purple. However, her skin was the colour of a human's, that being a creamy white. Her only feature that perhaps gave her Kai heritage away probably being her ears, Reiko could easily blend in to the human race if ever required.

Taking into consideration her mixed races, the Supreme Kai was lenient on Reiko's attire. She preferred herself to don clothing of a human nature, still bearing the Potara Earrings of the Kai's however as an obligation.

Back to the cycle of Reiko's relentless training however, the timing couldn't have been more flawless when the Supreme Kai regrettably informed an anxious Reiko that Majin Buu was back. Reiko knew at once what this meant. Dabura had got to be wherever he was, and wherever Majin Buu was the Supreme Kai would surely follow. Her chance to even the score with Dabura had finally come to pass.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? Continue? Ditch?

My very first story/prologue so reviews are welcome thanks.

S-J


End file.
